


Counting The Days

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, The CW, i guess?, i honestly dont know how to use these tags so, my bad - Freeform, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace reunite after time apart.





	Counting The Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I've been sick for the past week or so, but while I was feeling like total shit, I wrote a bit. I won't be posting as often as I was, but I'm going to try to get out at least one or two one shots a week. I'm really trying to hold out until we get more ThunderGrace content on the actual show, because I never read the comics! All of these interactions are coming straight from my head, and I don’t really know what they will be like when they get together on the show, so I'm kind of just making it up as I go. Anyways, here's a slutty ass fic for y'all to read. I hope you like it!

Anissa sighed as she checked the time on her phone. Grace was supposed to be back from her trip at four. She texted Anissa, letting her know she was running a little late due to traffic, and though Anissa understood, she wasn’t a very patient woman. It was 4:25, and she was desperate to see her girlfriend.

“Okay Anissa, relax,” she told herself. “She’s just stuck in traffic. She’ll be here soon.” She flipped through Netflix, looking for something to take her mind off of Grace, when she heard a key in the lock. She leapt from the couch and ran to the door, unlocking it and nearly ripping it off its hinges. _So much for being patient._ Grace stood on the other side with her duffel bag. Her face lit up when she saw her girlfriend, and she immediately tossed the bag into the apartment, and lifted Anissa into her arms, leaving her keys in the doorknob. 

“Hey baby!” Grace laughed as Anissa covered her face in kisses. Anissa smiled, pulling back to look at her. 

“Hey,” she said, wrapping her legs around Grace’s waist as she stepped into the apartment and kicked the door shut. “You took so long.” 

“I know babe, I’m sorry. Traffic was out of this world,” Grace said, taking Anissa down the hall towards their bedroom. 

“I know you were only gone a week, but it felt like forever,” Anissa said. Grace exhaled happily as she walked into the room. She held Anissa close and laid her down on the bed, kicking her own shoes off in the process. She leaned down and kissed Anissa softly before resting her forehead against hers, still holding her tight.

“I missed you,” Grace sighed. She closed her eyes as Anissa rubbed her back slowly. 

“I missed you too,” Anissa said. She pushed her hips into Graces, and chewed her lower lip. Grace looked at her and grinned.

“You missed that too, huh” Grace teased. Anissa smiled.

“Kiss me,” Anissa whispered. Grace did as she was told, pressing her lips to Anissa’s firmly. She pulled Anissa’s lower lip into her own mouth as she slid her large hands under her tee shirt. Anissa moaned softly and felt her body relax under her girlfriend’s familiar touch. She let Grace pull her shirt off as she pushed down her sweatpants. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Grace said as she gazed at Anissa’s toned body. She scratched her nails gently across the brown skin of Anissa’s stomach, making her squirm. She looked at Anissa and smiled as she slid a hand to her back, and undid her bra. 

“So are you. Take this off,” Anissa said, tugging at Grace’s top. Grace pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. She placed a finger beneath her bra strap, and lifted it off of her shoulder. Anissa slid the other strap off, and threw the bra to the floor next to Grace’s shirt. Grace kissed Anissa’s cheek, then her jaw as she made her way down her body. Anissa exhaled slowly as Grace kissed between her breasts, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she ran her fingers through Grace’s tousled hair as she placed a soft bite to the side of her breast, then licked the spot before her lips enclosed her hard nipple, and sucked it gently.

“God, that feels so good,” Anissa sighed. She looked down at Grace and moaned. Grace stared back up at her as her tongue slipped across the nipple in her mouth. She kissed her way across Anissa’s chest to give her other breast the same attention. Anissa closed her eyes again, her brow furrowing as Grace made her way down her body to the throbbing between her legs. Grace slid her hand down the front of Anissa’s panties, and rubbed her as she kissed her inner thigh. She grinned as she kissed Anissa through her panties, making her let out an impatient breath.

“Okay, okay, I’m taking them off,” Grace chuckled as she pulled down Anissa’s underwear. 

“Wait, take off yours too,” Anissa said quietly. Grace stood from the bed, and unbuttoned her jeans. She pushed them down her legs, along with her underwear, then undid her bra before positioning herself between Anissa’s legs.

“Better?” She asked. Anissa nodded. Grace placed languid kisses down Anissa’s inner thigh, moaning as she got closer to Anissa’s wet core. She stared at it before looking up at Anissa’s face. “How are you real?” Anissa smiled. 

“I ask myself the same question about you everyday,” Anissa said. She watched as Grace lowered her head, and flattened her tongue against her wet folds. She dragged her tongue up and past Anissa’s clit, and smacked her lips. 

“You taste so good,” Grace said, staring at Anissa intently before lowering her head and tasting her again. Anissa moaned and dropped her head back onto the pillow as Grace’s tongue swept over her again. She clenched fistfuls of the comforter underneath her as Grace’s tongue made its way to her entrance and dipped inside briefly, before she licked her way back to her clit, then repeated. 

“There, stay right there,” Anissa panted as Grace sucked on her clit slowly. Grace held onto Anissa’s thighs as she opened her mouth slightly, letting her saliva spill out onto Anissa’s hard bud before slurping it off. Anissa trembled as Grace devoured her. Her slow pace wasn’t enough to stave off Anissa’s orgasm. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Anissa gasped as Grace moaned against her clit, and she briefly saw stars as she climaxed hard. Grace licked at her entrance, swallowing every trance of Anissa’s orgasm as she came apart under her touch. Grace squeezed Anissa’s thighs, kissing her center one more time before making her way back up her body. She kissed her, moaning again when Anissa’s tongue darted out and licked her own. 

“I really missed that,” Grace said, stroking Anissa’s cheek with her thumb. 

“Me too,” Anissa said. She stared at Grace, a look of yearning in her eyes. “Baby, I need more.” Grace gave her a confused look.

“Did you not cum? I could have sworn-”

“No, I did,” Anissa said quickly. She pushed her hand down between her own legs and touched herself. “But I really need more.” Grace raised an eyebrow and grinned. 

“Tell me what you need, baby,” she said. “I could always use seconds.” 

“You, inside,” Anissa said, turning her head to look at their bedside table. Grace got the message. She leaned over and opened the drawer, pulling out the satin bag that held her strap on. 

“Stay just like that,” Grace said before moving off of Anissa. She stood next to the bed and pulled on the harness. Grace grabbed a small bottle of lube from the table, and knelt back on the bed between her girlfriend’s legs. She spread the lubricant on the toy, rubbing the excess on Anissa before leaning down to kiss her. 

“Is this okay? I wanna look at you,” Grace said softly. Anissa nodded, her hands roaming Grace’s back. Grace placed a hand firmly on the bed next to Anissa’s head, slowly easing the dildo inside of her and watching her face to make sure she was okay. Anissa stared up at her and moaned softly as she felt herself stretch to accomodate the toy. 

“Give me all of it,” Anissa whispered as Grace sank into her. Anissa moaned again, her brow knitting together as Grace pulled out, then pushed back into her.

“That’s what you needed, baby?” she asked. She swallowed hard as she felt the harness press against her clit with every thrust.

“Yes,” Anissa moaned. Grace looked at her girlfriend as she thrust into her slow and deep.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Grace breathed. Anissa looked up at her as she built up a rhythm. “You’re perfect.” Anissa grasped Grace’s arm, and turned her head to kiss the inside of her wrist. 

“Come here,” Anissa said. Grace wrapped her arms around the other woman and nuzzled into her neck as she drove into her again and again. Anissa threaded her fingers through Grace’s hair with one hand, and slid the other down her back. She melted into her girlfriends embrace, and moaned in her ear as her strokes got stronger, and faster.

“Don’t stop,” Anissa whispered. Grace groaned as she felt her stomach tighten. Anissa squeezed her eyes shut as her second orgasm drew nearer. 

“Are you gonna cum with me, baby?” Anissa breathed. Grace nodded and moaned in response as her thrusts became slightly erratic.

“Grace,” Anissa moaned as her second orgasm exploded inside of her. She felt her nerves electrify as each of Graces thrusts gave her another burst of pleasure. Grace gasped as her orgasm hit her right after Anissa’s. She felt Anissa shake in her arms, and her toes curled as the harness nudged her clit again. They both breathed heavily, sweat dripping from their bodies as they pushed themselves together in an attempt to get as close as possible. Anissa rubbed Grace’s back slowly, and they were both quiet for a while, catching their breath as they enjoyed each other’s closeness. 

“I missed you so much,” Anissa said as she held onto Grace. Grace smiled slightly, and she lifted her head to look at Anissa. 

“I love you,” she said, her eyes scanning her girlfriend’s face. “I love you, I love you more than anything.” Anissa moved her hand from Grace’s hair to her cheek. 

“I love you too,” Anissa stared at Grace, a look of adoration in her eyes. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Me too,” Grace whispered. “Next time, you’re coming with me. I can’t stand being away from you.” Anissa pulled Grace back down and kissed her again. 

“Me either. Babe?” 

“Yeah? What’s up?” Grace asked. Anissa bit her lip. 

“Um, do you think you can go another round?” she asked. “I wanna taste you, too.” Grace grinned, shaking her head. 

“You’re insatiable,” she said. Anissa smiled at her. 

“Is that a yes?” she asked. Grace undid one side of the harness. 

“That’s definitely a yes.”


End file.
